Liberté
by Jylle
Summary: Notre seule liberté est celle de rêver. Alors je me permets de rêver de liberté. Depuis mon arrivée par boîte dans ce refuge appelé bloc, depuis mes dérapages incontrôlés avec cette foule d'inconnus, et mes nombreuses réflexions quant à ces murs immenses, je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de faire. Rêver.


**Hellow hellow hellow ! Voilà le démarrage de mon nouveau bébé, dans cette fois ci l'univers très attirant de the Maze Runer trilogy. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le personnage principale. En parlant de ça, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit plus ou moins d'un genderband. Parce que Thomas ne fera jamais son apparition, mais sera remplacer par...une fille !  
><strong>

**Je vais principalement me baser sur le film, parce que je l'ai beaucoup aimé, et que, soyons franc, j'ai pas lu les livres u_u. Bref, je vais vous laisser voir un peu tout ça, ce que donnera l'arrivée d'une dame au sein de nos adorables hommes. A vos claviers, s'il vous prend l'envie de reviewver !**

Chapitre 1 :

Recroquevillée contre moi même, je tremblais en me rongeant les doigts. Mes lèvres fendues les pourrissaient de sang. J'avais bien tenté de me relever, mais après m'être cognée plusieurs fois le crâne avant de retomber, je m'étais roulée en boule. J'étais ballottée, bringuebaler, montée vers je ne sais quel ciel, gelée. Pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas être montée là dedans. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je ne me souvenais de rien. J'avais envie de gerber. De gerber l'intégralité d'un repas que je ne me rappelais pas avoir pris. J'ignorais depuis quand je n'avais pas mangé. Pourtant, je crachai le peu que j'avais dans les entrailles, cassée en deux par une toux. Mon sang affluait contre mes tempes, ma bile remontait dans ma gorge trop sèche.

Une dernière fois, je tentai de me redresser. Bien au delà du froid, il y avait la peur. Je paniquais. Comme une folle, je cognai de la petite force de mes poings ce qui me semblait être une cage. Je la sentais qui montait, autant que mon estomac vide me remontait dans le ventre. Sincèrement, je crus que j'allais rendre mes boyaux lorsqu'un choc me projeta définitivement au sol, me ruinant le dos contre une barre en fer. Une douleur aiguë me déchira les côtes, m'arrachant un grincement de dents. J'avais mal. Une peur profonde m'enserra le cœur lorsque le sol sur lequel j'étais cessa de monter. Un glapissement m'échappa, alors que je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je la serrai si fort qu'elle aussi me fit mal. Bordel. Je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir de ce que je fichais là. Pas le moindre.

Fermant les yeux, je me brisai les phalanges les unes contre les autres. J'avais peur du grincement du toit, libérant un flot de lumière sur mon petit corps tremblant. Je n'osais pas relever les yeux. J'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de ma boite qui s'ouvrait. Mais pourtant, je savais qu'elle s'ouvrait, au grondement sombre de ses jointures qui semblait s'éterniser. La lumière m'aveugla d'abord lorsque je relevai enfin les yeux, plus par instinct que par réelle curiosité. Je ne reconnus rien, et mes mains se serrèrent d'avantage alors que je tentais d'y voir plus clair. Des formes, des corps me semblait il, se dessinaient au dessus de moi, poings sur les hanches. Grands. Beaucoup trop grands. Beaucoup trop masculins, chose que je déduis sans vraiment savoir comment. Lentement, je me tassai autant qu'il était encore possible. Mais les barreaux m'empêchèrent de reculer plus encore.

Je perçus des rires. Des rires venant de la part de ceux qui m'observaient, chose que je ne compris pas. Certes, je ne comprenais pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'aimais pas ce genre de rire. Pourtant, ils cessèrent légèrement lorsque deux de ces hommes ouvrirent les grilles de la cage depuis laquelle je les dévisageais sans trop le vouloir. Je n'osai pas pour autant me risquer à bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième bondisse à l'intérieur de la cage où je continuais de me terrer comme un animal. Il était grand. Baraqué, visiblement fort, et trop impressionnant pour que je me calme.

- Alors, pas trop secoué...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et alors qu'il posait une main sur mon épaule engourdie, il se figea.

- Une fille ?s'exclama-t-il en me jaugeant de la tête au pieds.

Malgré la peur qui me vrillait la poitrine, je me contrains à faire de même. Je haïssais le regard qu'il portait tous soudainement sur moi. Plus encore que les rires. Ils me semblaient tellement curieux par ce que j'étais que j'en avais de plus en plus peur. Ils me faisaient peur. Je ne les connaissais pas. Je ne connaissais rien.

- C'est pas normal ça, grommela le blond dans ma cage.

Pas normal, je voulais bien lui accorder. Par contre, je ne comprenais pas en quoi je pouvais être l'élément anormal de cette situation des plus étrange. Le jeune homme ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps de ma nature, et me souleva presque à bout de bras. Sans que je puisse me débattre un seul instant, il me balança dehors, me laissant rouler sur le côté, aux pieds d'une dizaine de garçons qui m'étaient tous plus inconnus les uns que les autres. Bordel. Dans la foule, je ne percevais plus qu'une seule phrase. C'est une fille. Ou, le nouveau est une fille. Chose qui me poussa à jeter un faire regard à l'environnement. Parmi les jeunes hommes qui me scrutaient comme une bête curieuse et mal formée, il n'y avait pas une seule femme. Pas la moindre. Et cela me fit encore plus peur.

- Je crois que ce nouveau là va m'aider en cuisine, railla l'un d'entre eux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Poussée par un courage que je ne me connaissais pas vraiment, je me redressai de tout mon long, ne laissant pas mes membres tremblant me résister plus longtemps. Je n'étais comme plus maître de mes mouvements. La douleur de mes nombreuses chutes semblait avoir fuit l'intégralité de mon corps. Sans plus attendre, je me ruai alors devant moi, poussant les quelques personnes sur mon chemin. Mon sang cognait durement mes tempes, alors que je courrai sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- La fille se prend pour un coureur !s'exclama un des garçons derrière moi.

Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, quoi qu'ils disent. Et je crus y parvenir. Jusqu'à ce que mes jambes me lâchent. Et que je m'écroule sur moi même, roulant pour la seconde fois sur le sol. Je ne trouvais même pas la force de me relever, alors que les rires et applaudissement fusaient déjà dans mon dos, suivis d'exclamations étonnés, et même terriblement surprises. Finalement, je serrai les points, et me redressai sur le bout de mes genoux. Ce que je vis en levant la tête manquant de laisser ma mâchoire tomber sur l'herbe. Des murs. Des murs gris, habillés de plantes. Des murs immenses, tellement grands que le bout me paraissait inatteignable. Des murs. Quatre trop grands murs. Une cage.

A peine avais-je retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes que je sentis ma tête exploser. A bout de souffle, je saisis doucement mon crâne entre mes deux mains, avant de crisper mes doigts contre ma chevelure noire. Et d'attendre. Attendre je ne sais quoi, mais attendre. Attendre de réaliser, sans doute. Ou de me réveiller, au mieux. Pourtant, ce que je gagnai à attendre, ce fut deux bras puissants qui me saisirent les miens, pour me lever de force. Je ne résistai même pas, les yeux toujours plantés sur ce que je voyais. Ils me traînèrent vers je ne sais où, avant de me jeter dans le fond d'une autre cage, et d'en fermer les grilles. Encore. A croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça. Ils. Ces gens dont je ne savais rien. En fait, je ne savais rien de personne. Je le réalisais juste. Je n'avais de souvenirs de personne, comme si je n'avais jamais connu personne. Avais-je une famille ? Non, Oui ? Et même si cela avait été non, cela ne me manqua pas un instant. Parce que je n'en avais tout simplement plus conscience.

Lentement, je recollai mes mains contre mon crâne, en cherchant à calmer ma respiration saccadée, bloquant le fond de ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux, tâchant de faire le point. Comme si j'en étais capable. C'était une des rares choses qui me parurent évidentes, une qui m'étaient comme restées. Je n'étais capable d'aucune organisation. Que ce soit avec mes pensées ou avec le reste. Pas la moindre. Alors faire un point sur des choses et des personnes dont je ne connaissais rien me paru comme une montagne à déplacer. Impossible. Je n'avais plus qu'à respirer. Et à voir. Peut être en étais-je capable, de ça.

Doucement, je me rapprochai de la grille de ma nouvelle prison, jusqu'à pouvoir voir l'extérieur. Il y avait des hommes, dans ce qui me semblait être un grand pré. Des bêtes, des bottes de foin, un bâtiment. Et ces murs. Toujours ces murs. Ces murs que je me tuais à regarder depuis que je les avais découvert, avec en tête une seule et même chose. Pourquoi ?

Une silhouette passa soudainement devant ma cage. L'arrêt qu'elle y fit me fit reculer au plus profond que je pouvais. Un grand homme, à la carrure impressionnante, noir de peau et complètement chauve se pencha pour planter son regard brun dans le mien. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il haussa un sourcil en me détaillant. Chose qui m'agaça légèrement, sans que je n'en fasse rien.

- Alors, c'était vrai, soupira-t-il enfin en se passant une main sur le front. Tu n'imagines pas le mouvement de panique que tu as provoqué, je crois.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais réellement pas quoi répondre à ça. Je voulais attendre d'en savoir plus avant de m'affirmer.

- C'est la première fille qu'on a, c'est pour ça, alors, ça nous prend un peu au dépourvu, reprit le jeune homme. Bon, pas trop secoué, la nouvelle ?

J'entrouvris la bouche, avant de la refermer tout aussi sec, voyant que je n'avais rien à répondre. Mon esprit et ma langue s'y refusaient tout simplement. Pourtant, l'homme en face de moi me paraissait moins brute que les autres. Plus amical, et responsable.

- Interdiction de se tirer maintenant, marmonna-t-il en me jaugeant.

Il me sembla esquisser un semblant de hochement de tête, alors que son sourire s'élargissait sous mes yeux de plus en plus ronds. Rien. Je ne comprenais rien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. J'étais complètement perdue.

Finalement, mon interlocuteur se releva, et contre toute attente, ouvrit la grille qui me séparait de l'extérieur. Puis il s'agenouilla dans l'ouverture, et reprit sa fouille visuelle de ce que j'étais.

- Je m'appelle Alby, m'annonça-t-il. Et je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi. Comprends que ça n'est jamais arrivé, et puis, tu es le nouveau. Alors, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es, d'où tu viens, tout ce que tu peux.

Je baissai la tête, fronçant peu à peu les sourcils. Ce qu'il me demandait était simple. Très simple. C'était une question que je voyais comme simple. Mais à laquelle j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de répondre. Mon esprit s'y refusais. Je n'avais aucune information à lui apporter. Je ne savais plus rien.

- Je voudrais bien, finis-je par murmurer d'une voix assez rauque. Mais, je peux pas.

Alby haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne me souviens plus de rien, avouai-je en tournant la tête.

Rien. Un vide absolu me trouait le crâne. Je n'avais rien en mémoire. Mon sac était vide. J'eus même la désagréable impression que lui en savait plus que moi sur moi rien qu'en me regardant. Même mon nom. Je n'avais plus de nom. Pourtant, je le sentais, dans un coin, quelque part. A porté de main.

Ma respiration s'accéléra violemment. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais même envie de frapper l'homme qui se tenait face à moi. Je paniquais réellement. Je sentais mon visage chauffé, une sueur froide me couler le long du dos. Un peu comme dans la boite. Mais en moins confus. C'était bien le problème. Je le sentais. C'était affreusement désagréable d'être oppressée de la sorte.

- Pourquoi je me souviens plus de rien !?criai-je alors, en me tassant dans le fond de ma cage.

Mon corps était secoué de toute part. Je tremblais comme jamais, mon cuir chevelu me piquait, je voyais trouble.

- Non, t'inquiète pas, reste calme, tenta Alby. C'est normal.

Je ne trouvais pas ça normal. Même si je n'avais aucun souvenir de la normalité, je sentais bien que rien de ce qu'il m'arrivait n'était normal. A commencé par le fait que je sois une fille au milieu d'autant de garçons.

- Parce que c'est normal de débarquer d'une boîte pour se retrouver au milieu de quatre murs en béton entourée d'hommes ?haletai-je.

- Bien sûr que non, soupira Alby en me souriant. Mais on a tous plus ou moins connu ça, à ceci près que tu es une fille et que tu ne devrais pas l'être. Tu t'en rappelleras dans un jour ou deux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée, mais néanmoins calmée. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me dise sans cesse que je suis une fille. Je le sais bien. Depuis mon arrivée dans ce camp, chaque personne qui me croise semble s'en étonner. Et personne n'est pourtant capable de me dire clairement pourquoi, si ce n'est un vague « car ce n'est jamais arrivé ».

- Et bien, désolée d'être une fille, mais va falloir s'en contenter, grommelai-je en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

- T'inquiète pas, la nouvelle, répliqua Alby. Tu vas te souvenir de ton nom. C'est la seule chose qu'ils nous ont permis de garder.

Lentement, je levai vers lui un regard interrogateur. La colère que j'avais un instant éprouvé laissait de nouveau la peur prendre place dans mon corps. Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait. Qui nous avait permis de garder ce nom que j'avais oublié ? Qui, comment, pourquoi ? Quel était le but d'une telle chose, d'un tel endroit ?

- Où je suis, je comprend rien, soufflai-je en soutenant le regard d'Alby.

Un sourire triste déforma le visage de mon interlocuteur, avant qu'il ne me tende une main.

- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, lâcha-t-il en m'invitant à la saisir.

Chose que je fis sans réellement me poser de questions. A quoi bon, de toute façon. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, rien d'autre à faire que de le suivre et accepter qu'il m'en dise un peu plus.


End file.
